Here
by rainydaydreams
Summary: She's worse-than-human, but so are you. :: Peter Pan crossover. Oneshot.


**So. This is sort of a crossover, only I don't know whether it really is. AND ALSO, PETER PAN IS NOT A CATEGORY. Which is some sort of blasphemy, I'm sure. Anyways, different style of writing from The Wedding Bell Rock, because I'm feeling experimental and stuff. Lots of intentional run-on sentences, because I love that kind of stuff. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, but I love it. Same goes for PJO. Just thought I'd mention that. **

**Anyways, be wonderful and review. *lost boy whistle***

* * *

><p>here<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know a place, a special place.<em>

"Here."

The girl with the auburn hair says here, and so they all set up here. You can see them, up high in your vantage point. Silver clothes reflect off the silver snow, and they're practically blinding you. But you can still see (you've always had good eyes) and you see enough to know that they aren't human. They're worse than human, so you decide to keep quiet and observe, like that squirrel that's been staring at you since you climbed up the tree to take a nap. You curse yourself for that now, because you're like a sitting duck to them now. Even worse, because you're not a duck, you're a _human_. A human _boy_, and that's what they hate. So you stay still and quiet and don't make a sound, trapped up in the branches of your snow laden tree.

**.**

_Take my hand, and I'll take you there._

It's a slow night. The worse-than-humans below you are making a fire and roasting marshmallows and telling jokes, and you wonder if they might actually be human. But then one of them - smooth black hair, you call her - she starts to talk about that day's haul. Numerous animals, one hydra, a couple of hell hounds - what where they doing out here, you wonder - and 2 boys. She says it was a busy day. You stop thinking they might have feelings, and start wondering how long they'll be there. Auburn hair, their leader, comes out of the biggest tent. She's uneasy, you can tell, because she keeps looking up and around the forest clearing. She's worse-than-human, you know, and she has powers, you know, but she can't see you. The forest is better than your home, and it will always protect you. Even from her.

**.**

_I know a place, a special place._

It's getting close to dawn, you think. And you're getting sleepy, but the forest will only hide you if you know how to use it, so you stay awake, counting the stars and the seconds. They're have long since retired to their tents, and for that, you would breathe a sigh of relief, but you can't, because you're being quiet and not making a sound. The whole forest is being quiet and not making a sound, just moonlight on snow on leafless trees. And through the absolute quiet comes a huge, crashing sound. You jerk up, dislodging the snow around you, but nobody notices because the worse-than-humans are awake too and looking around. Except maybe that one worse-than-human, blonde hair. She looks up, almost right at you, and you have to remind your heart to calm down because she doesn't know that you're there, because she can't know you're there, so just be quiet.

**.**

_It's a place where it's never cold, and you'll never grow old. _

Crashing footsteps make their way to the forest clearing and you see, so clearly in the telling moonlight, that it's just a baby. Just a scared child. Just a scared human. Just a scared human baby boy.

And for the worse-than-humans, it's enough. They grab him, and auburn hair is focusing on him, eyes lighting up an with evil silver glow and crashing footsteps baby boy is crying - crying - crying for his mother, and for you, that's enough. You fly down the side of the tree with that uncanny ability that terrified your mother and impressed your school mates, silent and sleek and sparrow-like, and you've grabbed the child before any of the worse-than-humans realize what you've done.

**.**

_It's a place where you never get sick and you never get tired._

One second that lasts forever, nothing but surprised eyes and stony glares and heart pounding and crashing footsteps baby boy squirming in your arms. The moonlight reveals so much, you think, and it shows you the outrage in auburn hair's face. You wonder what the moonlight shows them about you, just the ordinary boy with red hair and freckles who stole a baby boy from their grasp. But the second that lasts forever, giving you ample time to ruminate on the poetic tendencies of the moon, it ends. And in it's ending, the arrows are poised and your death is spelled on every one of their faces. Auburn hair speaks, scary and ethereal, and she says, "Kill him."

You think that for one so young, just a little younger than you, she's pretty brutal.

But then again, that's why she's worse-than-human.

**.**

_It's a place that's always happy, and never sad._

So you're planning to run. You can do that, you're ridiculously fast, but you're still only human, and they are more than human, worse-than-human, and you have crashing footsteps baby boy to worry about - what was he even doing out in the forest in the middle of the night? - actually, what were you doing in the forest in the middle of the night? - but you can't think because it'll waste time, so you take a deep breathe, poised to run, and the arrows are poised for your brain - and that's not good, you think, because you rather like your brain - when blonde hair steps out from the circle they've made around you and kicks the worse-than-human next to her and grabs your hand that is not wrapped around squirming crashing footsteps baby boy and tells you to run.

So you do.

**.**

_It's a place that's forever, and it never ends. _

Now it's your footsteps crashing through the snow and dead leaves and tree branches, not just you, but you and crashing footsteps baby boy and blonde hair, and behind you, in fast pursuit, the worse-than-humans. The forest is suddenly alive again, animal cries piercing the still air and puncturing the moonlight. But even with all of the noise, all you can hear is your breathing and crashing footsteps baby boy's whimpering because he doesn't know what's going on and blonde hair's hair whipping around and hitting you in the face every now and then. She tells you to keep running, keep running, don't stop because as long as you're the prey, you're under her domain, so keep running and get out of the night. You say, as confidently as you can, given the fact that you are running faster than should be humanly possible, but then again, getting chased by worse-than-humans has that effect, but you are saying that the forest is your friend, that it'll hide you, hide them too, but she shakes her head. No, she says. No, no, no. Because as long as the moon is out, you belong to her. And you can't hide anything from the moon, she says. Not for long. And not when you are being hunted.

Auburn hair and the worse-than-humans are still running - the moon is always in pursuit, blonde hair says - and so are you, but crashing footsteps baby boy is slipping from your gasp, and besides, you're only human. You can't keep running forever. But blonde hair is pleading with you to keep running, and you've always liked blondes, so you listen and keep running. She says to just keep going until it is morning, just a few minutes more, and that she knows a place that you and him and her can hide in, a secret place, but it has to be dawn, when the sun comes out. When she's at her strongest.

**.**

_I know a place, a secret place._

You should have realized. Blonde hair was Apollo's daughter, you think, and she was once human like you but not any more, she's worse-than-human now, but the others are worse-than-her, so you decide to trust her. And besides, what choice do you have? You can see the sky getting lighter, in between the cracks of sky in the forest foliage, but you don't have time to admire the sunrise because they're chasing you and you're so tired and you wish you could fly or something, and just get out of here, but sprinting is the closest you've ever gotten, so you keep on going.

**.**

_I know a place, a special place. _

You're at the edge of the forest, finally, and you wonder just how big this forest is, because even though you've grown up here, you don't think you'll ever see the whole thing, and so you've always wished you could just not grow up, and have an excuse to spend the day in the woods. But you're so glad to be nearly out, for once, because you're almost out and it's almost dawn and you're almost safe, and you're relieved and you ask blonde hair why she's helping you and crashing footsteps baby boy and she says it's because just because he's a boy, it doesn't mean you're not human and he's not human, and she was human once, so what could she do but help you? And you almost understand her logic, but not quite, because it's sort of complicated, and you've got a lot on your mind anyway, and you're almost at the edge, almost out, but you're so tired. And they - the worse-than-humans - are catching up to you, no they have caught up to you, you can practically smell auburn hair's hair, and blonde hair is telling you to hurry up, please, it's almost day -

but she catches up to you, and you're so tired, and crashing footsteps baby boy is crying now, and you just want to lie down but then she smiles, evil and cruelly, and then the sun comes out and there are two flashes, silver and gold - blonde hair, you think - and the whole world becomes silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, and as you dissolve inside of it, you hold on tight to crashing footsteps baby boy.

**.**

_It's called Neverland._

Hazy view of red hair pale skin like your own, but she doesn't have freckles, and you don't wear sea shells on your chest, and also you don't have a tail, but she's laughing at you, and you smile - or at least attempt to - back. She asks you what you are, and you say you don't know but you don't really feel like being human anymore. This makes her laugh again, musical tinkly laugh, and she asks who your friend is. You look down and see you are still clutching on to crashing footsteps baby boy. You tell her that you both got lost, and that you are Peter and he is Tootles simply because you've always wanted to call someone Tootles, and besides, he only knows a few words anyway and wouldn't be able to tell you his real name, and you tell her that you are going to stay here, wherever here is, because it seems nice so far and you don't really want to go back. And she smiles at you and says of course.

* * *

><p><strong>DEAR MY LOVELY ANONOMOUS REVIEWER WHO WILL PROBABLY NEVER SEE THIS:<strong>

**My theory behind this is that Peter Pan, before he became Peter Pan, was a demigod - Hermes' kid, maybe - and erm, was on the run from Artemis and such, when blonde hair decided to stage an intervention and make stuff explode at around the samish time as Artemis and the forces of both explosions - silver and gold - made everything, well, explode around him and he got sent to Neverland in much the same way Percy ended up in Ogygia. And then, because it is Neverland, learned to fly and befriended Tink and found more lost boys.**

**THE END. (Thank you, you are lovely.)**

**AND MY OTHER LOVELY ANONOMOUS REVIEW WHO INFORMED ME THAT PETER PAN ACTUALLY WAS A CATEGORY:**

**You have my eternal thanks. You are lovely.**


End file.
